Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in North America in 2015. It was released in Japan in 2015. Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World 2”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. A release date and price for Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 have not yet been decided. 'Artworks' Mickey-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW2.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW2.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW2.jpg|Chip and Dale Scrooge-McDuck-DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Snow-White-DMW2.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW2.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio-DMW2.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid Cinderella-DMW2.jpg|Cinderella Prince-Charming-DMW2.jpg|Prince Charming Alice-DMW2.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW2.jpg|White Rabbit Peter-Pan-DMW2.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker-Bell-DMW2.jpg|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip Marie-DMW2.jpg|Marie Winnie-the-Pooh-DMW2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet-DMW2.jpg|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger-DMW2.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW2.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW2.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW2.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian Belle-DMW2.jpg|Belle Beast-DMW2.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW2.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup Aladdin-DMW2.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine-DMW2.jpg|Jasmine Genie-DMW2.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack-Skellington-DMW2.jpg|Jack Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghostdog Lilo-DMW2.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW2.jpg|Stitch Captain-Jack-Sparrow-DMW2.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-it-Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Frozen, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, and The Little Mermaid.1 'Gallery' Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World 'Screenshots' DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf 'Disney Worlds' *'Castleton:' Magic Kingdom's World. *'Disney Town:' Mickey Mouse and Friends' World NEW. *'Dwarf Woodlands:' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Atlantica:' The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *'Hawaii Island:' Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *'Arendelle:' Frozen's World NEW. 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig NEW *Fiddler Pig NEW *Fifer Pig NEW Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince NEW *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl The Little Mermaid *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW *Zero the Ghostdog Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba NEW *Pleakley NEW Tangled *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Van Schweetz NEW Frozen *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Tress MacNellie' as Chip *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Russi Taylor' as Clarice Category:Games Category:Disney Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo 3DS